


Eu queria ser o San

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minha primeira woosan, Minha primeira woosang, Se voce for woosan nao é tao angst assim, Songfic, Woosan, estava com saudades de escrever angst, woosang - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Yeosang é apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo Wooyoung mas ele somente tem olhos para o garoto chamado San.Baseado na musica do Conan Gray, "Heather"[woosan. woosang]
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 2





	Eu queria ser o San

**Author's Note:**

> Olaaa pessoas!
> 
> Eu estou de volta mas agora com um outro couple do ateez. Essa é minha primeira tentativa com woosan e woosang, então vamos ver. Eu encontrei essa musica na timeline e achei a letra muito boa para eu voltar a escrever angst (que eu gosto muito) então resolvi fazer com esses couples em vez de seongjoong como de costume.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Era 3 de dezembro o dia que descobri que o amava.

Ele me emprestou seu suéter porque começou a fazer frio logo após a saída do colégio e eu estava sem nenhum. Recusei, pois ele ficaria com frio também, mas, mesmo assim, ele disse que não teria problema e que eu poderia devolver no dia seguinte. Ele olhou para mim e disse como eu ficava bonito com aquele suéter e eu apenas sorri enquanto dentro do meu coração acontecia uma comemoração.

Passei a noite agarrado naquele suéter pensando o quanto eu o amava e ele não sabia.

Eu amo o Wooyoung a mais tempo que eu pudesse contar. Nos conhecemos quando eramos crianças e desde então somos melhores amigos. Fazemos todas as coisas juntos e passamos a tarde toda um do lado do outro, mesmo quando não estamos no colégio. E quando não podemos ficar juntos, conversamos por _kakao_. E eu assumo que era impossível não se apaixonar por ele. E mais impossível ainda deixar de amá-lo.

A ideia de confessar seus sentimentos era assustadora. Eu tinha medo de perdê-lo. Eu penso que se ele não pudesse corresponder aos meus sentimentos ele poderia se afastar para eu esquecê-lo e não sofrer mais. Então aceitei continuar apenas como melhor amigo, mesmo quando os meus sentimentos explodiam dentro de mim. Mas tudo estava ok na medida do possível. Até ele aparecer.

San.

Ele é um garoto lindo. Acho que dizer isso ainda era pouco para a beleza dele. Quando ele passava pelo corredor era possível ver a energia que ele emanava. Era angelical. Ele era maravilhoso, sorriso perfeito e olhos brilhantes, mais brilhantes que o céu. E percebi como os olhos de Wooyoung brilharam para ele também. Eu conhecia Wooyoung como ninguém. Ele não precisava falar o que sentia que eu já sabia apenas observando ele. E naquele momento, percebi que San o hipnotizava e ao mesmo tempo, eu morria por dentro.

Eu não tinha nenhuma chance contra San. Wooyoung começou a conversar com ele e eu conseguia ver o jeito que ele sorria para ele não era o mesmo do jeito que ele sorria para mim. San voltava todos os dias do colégio com nós dois e eu sentia que não existia mais espaço para mim lá. Como eu poderia competir com alguém muito mais atraente?

Um dia estava frio e você emprestou seu suéter para ele. O mesmo que você me emprestou e disse que ficava tão lindo em mim. Agora ficava muito mais bonito nele do que em nós dois. Tão bonito que você deixou para ele. Era possível ver quase todos os dias San vestido com o seu suéter. E cada dia desses eu perdia uma parte de mim. Doía como se você tivesse tirado meu coração para colocar o dele no lugar. Eu desejava ser o San.

Em uma das tardes em que nós três passeávamos pelo parque, Wooyoung passou o braço pelo ombro de San. Eu vi seu braço pelo suéter que antes estava em mim. E agora eu sentia frio por não está mais com ele, por mais forte que pudesse ser o Sol eu ainda estaria com frio. Poderia ser eu com aquele suéter e com aquele abraço. Poderia?

Era impossível odiar o San. Ele era um anjo com todos, inclusive comigo. Ele sempre me convidava para sair com os dois antes mesmo de Wooyoung pensar meu nome. Ele sorria para mim e era muito carinhoso. Eu entendo porque ele o ama, eu também poderia amar se eu não amasse você. E por isso machucava pensar que as vezes queria que San não existisse.

Suas mãos juntas, dedos entrelaçados bem aos meus olhos como se fossem espinhos, tão fortes, me penetrando e me fazendo sangrar. Como eu poderia segurar tanto meu choro como eu segurava todos os dias. Somente na hora de dormir, onde eu fechava os olhos na minha cama, tudo transbordava até mesmo meu amor por Wooyoung.

Algumas vezes era tão difícil suportar. Eu poderia sentir meu ódio crescer e transferir para meus punhos quando eu socava a parede do banheiro. Wooyoung me perguntou tantas vezes se eu estava bem em fracos momentos onde eu demonstrava minha dor e frustração. Mas eu sempre sorri, por fora, desejando que ele pudesse ler na minha mente que eu não estava bem. Nunca estive tão mal como eu estava no momento.

Cada dia era mais forte a dor de ser melhor amigo de Wooyoung. Mas eu amava Wooyoung.

Quando ele me chamou para ajudar a comprar um anel para San eu senti tudo desabar dentro de mim. E era lindo o tão atencioso e carinhoso ele era de escolher delicadamente tudo. Tudo tão detalhado, até o jeito que você decidiu fazer o pedido. No parque onde aconteceu o primeiro beijo ao qual era o nosso parque, mas Wooyoung não lembrava mais. Eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e imaginei como seria se eu fosse San.

Eu queria muito ser o San. Eu só queria ser bonito que nem ele, ser tão angelical quanto ele, ser um colírio para todos como ele era, sociável, belo, o pacote completo de um bom namorado. Mas eu não era nem metade do que San era. E por isso que você nunca me beijaria.

Hoje eu continuo como melhor amigo de Wooyoung e San continua seu namorado. Nos dois somos ótimos amigos também, San me ama assim como Wooyoung me ama. Cuida de mim como seu melhor amigo também porque ele não tem noção do quanto eu queria ser ele.

Me pergunto se um dia eu poderei me acostumar com essa dor e viver ao lado dos dois sem me sentir assim. Me pergunto se algum dia pararei de desejar ser o San.

Mas, por enquanto, eu só queria ser o San.

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar.


End file.
